The New Member
by Dem-Mustaches
Summary: My First Fanfic. I very exited to start this too, mainly because this is going to be a huge writing project for me! Anyways i suck at summary's so please bear with me here. (The Real Summary) A girl who is originally from Boston moves too TeuFort. She gets a letter from a mysterious person known as "The Administrator", Bonds are made and broken. Rated M at the moment.
1. Standards

Journal Entry 1 8:30 pm

Sept. 15 1997

_**I'm confused, I also have no idea what to do, anyone else get that feeling sometimes when, you know you know the answer yet you can't place your finger on it? Anyways, I'd Like to point out that I got this journal today, From the bookstore, honestly im forgetting more events that had happened in the day then I should, I suppose I have amnesia? Maybe. I Don't Know. Anyways I should start with the days events because I need to remember today, I should also probably say who I am, what I look like and so on, but for now I will just explain what happened today. So today, we had moved to **__**TeuFort**__** The Desert it was scary because well- we literally moved to the middle of nowhere, its hot too which makes everything worse, I mean its not that bad here it's a pretty small town too I suppose not many kids my age will be here. **_

_**I'm not that social either which I think is a good quality. Anyways where we moved and how it looks, we moved from Boston too which I will miss everyone there, especially my best friend her name is Sarah Parks.**_

Emily set her journal down, Looking around her room searching for her clock, she quickly spotted it and checked the time, 9:00 pm the clock read. "Hm" She thought to herself. Grabbing her journal again she carefully put it between her mattress and her bed board making sure non of it was poking out.

"_Will The RED Team Please report to Meeting room." _The Administers voice rang out. Awkward glances went between all 9 mercenaries. They All started getting up only to be met with Miss Pauling with a stern look on her face. The Scout was the first to speak mainly to Miss Pauling, "Hey Miss Pauling!" The Bostonian said a little bit too much happy in his voice. Miss Pauling didn't answer him, having too much to worry about as is.

The RED team arrived to the meeting room, all slowly sitting down and getting comfy. Miss Pauling was the last to enter making her way quickly to the front of the room she cleared her throat, only to be shot glances from all of the mercenary's. "As you may be aware you all have been doing quite badly in These matches RED team.", Miss Pauling looked around the room, getting nods from the rest of team she carried on. "And so…. We issue you a new _temporary_ team mate.", Confused and mad glares were shot at Miss Pauling.(_Quick A/N Get ready for some really crappy accents so um yeah bare through this) _Pyro was the first the open his voice "Mpppph Mehhd dh mhhma?", Everyone stared at Pyro for a second before The Engineer translated it, "He said, Male or F'male", The pyro nodded his head in agreement clapping happily.

Miss Pauling adjusted her glasses, cleared her throat again and spoke. "Your New Team Mate is undecided yet, but all I can tell you is that.. It will be a extra scout or a extra sniper, or a new class entirely", The Scout smirked and frowned at the same time (_Quick A/N here too, Picture what I said the Scout just did or atleast try it) _

Journal Entry 2 7:30 am

Sept. 16 1997

_**Bored, I mean how can you not be bord in this place?! The Only interesting thing here is how much sand there is! I mean, yes its in The desert there;s a few Coffee shops around here y'know . A few malls too, I'm carouse about what else is here. Anyways, I think I'll write down what I look like seeing how nothing else has happened, ok so this is so going to act as like a life story or something but its going to be about features, so where to begin my age maybe..? **_

_**Anyways, My name is Emily Leblanc I lived in Boston for a while we moved around 3 weeks ago I guess.. And I'm 20 years old, I guess I should be in Collage right? Well yes I should just, my mom alone can't afford it. She can barely afford for the house now that' dads gone (I'll write down later) I have like 6 brothers who are so nosey you don't even know- at least ma had enough money for me to have my own bedroom I couldn't imagine having to sleep with them. Its bad enough that there's 1 bathroom! **_

_**Anyways I'll write after supper because Ma made apple pie! We can't forget either that she made chicken wings mmmmmmmm I can Smell Em!**_

Emily had a spring in her step as she made her way downstairs, to the kitchen (Which acted as a dinning room not everyone can have mansions) "I GET 'EM FIRST!" "NO I GET 'EM!" Her brothers fought over a rather plump chicken wing. Emily quickly slipped in the chaos before all the food was gone, she managed to grab 10 chicken wings and a piece of pie (Who doesn't have their dessert during supper anyways?) Emily, then quickly slipped back out of the chaos making her way down the hall and into the living room. The room was messy but neat at the same time. The Living room was rather large with two leather couches in the middle of the room facing a rather small television with a old coffee table with cups and plates coving the small surface. There was also a few paintings here and there with a lot of photo's of Emily, with her 6 brothers, (Im gonna list thier names k?) Mark, Javen, Finn ,Linn, Jeff and last but not least the youngest of them all- Addison. While their mother had Rose red Hair and the kids father having jet-black hair all the kids except for Jeff (Which had dirty blonde hair) All of them came out with Brown Hair.

Most Of them Also had brown eyes (Emily ,Mark, Jeff, Finn) while the rest of them had a mix of colours, going from Crystal Blue to the deepest brown. Their ages also were very close. Emily managed to find a spot next to one her Finn on the couch and asked what he was watching, he replied with a happy grin "Baseball Em! Wad'ya think im whatching?" Emily holds back a groan, This is going to be a long supper. As long as he's quiet then she's happy.

**(A/N) I'm happy with this, I know I had scattered some A/N's everywhere (For Those who are new A/N stands for Authors Notes) This is my first fic I tried to focus on describing everything good, which I thought I had down well at seeing how I don't really know how to write I good one I know it will come over-time but still I'm trying this early so yeah, I had written this while our internet was down so I could do something while baby-sitting my dogs 0****_****0 I'm sorry that I didn't include much of TF2 except for that little scene where Miss Pauling was telling them about this 'New Team Mate' I have no idea what it'll be I mean, what the class would be so bear with me ok? Im Next to this also with the journal writings, I'm using fonts, so I suggest that you use a hand writing font for them it helps a lot anyways, didn't want to make this to long so yeah Bey :3 **

**Words: 1,272 Just Thought I should add that in**


	2. Forgive Me

_**I'm honestly sorry but the story 'The New Member' won't be updated anytime soon until I find more inspiration for it; Sorry for whose who read it, besides I'm most likely going re-write the whole first chapter and now…. I'm either going to start another tf2 fic or a minecraft fic. I did have a minecraft fic but I had to take it down because it was just plain bad. I new at this but I really have lost all inspiration for it even though I got a amazing review from Cookie-Loving-Cara SOOOO um…. Yeah I'll just leave you too this until then my fell- whoops wrong quote**_

_**-**_**MUSTACHES**


End file.
